Baru Gigi Satu
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Ulquiorra ingin nikah? Sama siapa? Teman-temannya, dan kedua orangnya pun nggak tahu siapa calonnya, dan kayaknya Ulqui nyembunyiin sesuatu dari mereka.Ada apa sebenarnya? OOC, gaje, konyol abis. Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Baru Gigi Satu**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya, melainkan punya om Tite Kubo. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tenang! Nanti dikembalikan kok!

**NOTE** : Di sini tak ada Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar, atau makhluk sejenisnya, adanya 100% manusia biasa.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Gaje, Lebay. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

"HAAAH? Kamu serius, Ulqui?" tanya Grimmjaw kaget. Mata birunya yang indah mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya mendengar penuturan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ya bener, lah! Memangnya aku pernah bohong?" jawab Ulquiorra serius.

"Cewek model begitu, pasti susah _dideketin_! Dia pasti punya syarat-syarat tertentu buat cowok-cowok yang mau _ngedeketin_ dia ...!" Ggio mencoba mengingatkan.

"Kulakukan apapun itu!" tukas Ulquiorra tegas.

"Wah, bisa apa kamu?" ledek Grimmjaw yang tahu kalau Ulquiorra nggak jago ngerayu cewek dan membuat suasana romantis. Padahal, cewek-cewek kan' butuh perhatian dan sedikit pujian untuk membuat hati mereka puas. _Hhh, payah deh'!_

"Tenang deh'! Pasti beres!" Ulquiorra menyahut dengan mantap.

Grimmjaw geleng-geleng kepala. Nggak habis pikir. Kok' temennya yang satu ini bisa _kecantol_ sama cewek yang nggak jelas? Katanya si Ulquiorra sih' tuh cewek dia temuin di taman kota Karakura yang waktu itu lagi ada festival _Koinobori_. _Nemuin_? _Duit kaleee ..._!

"Kamu _kesurupan_ setan apaan sih' Ulqui? Kok' tengah hari bolong begini _ngelantur_?" kata Grimmjaw.

"Setan gereja kali!" sambung Szayel asal.

"Di gereja nggak ada setan!" sahut Ulquiorra tegas.

"Eh, dimana-mana tuh' setan selalu gentayangan tahu!" ujar Szayel ngotot. Nggak mau kalah.

"Iya, setannya kamu kan'?" Ulquiorra menunjuk ke arah Szayel.

Yang bersangkutan langsung mencebikkan wajahnya. _Mesem_. Ia baru sadar kalau dulu dia pernah bikin ulah di gereja sampai dia diputusin sama pacarnya yang ternyata adalah anak pemilik gereja itu. Tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat kalau Ulquiorra yang terkenal pendiam dan penyendiri itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Yaah, kalau _fans club_nya Ulquiorra mendengar hal ini ... mereka bakalan patah hati nih, kayaknya! Habis muka Ulquiorra memang ditakdirkan untuk memikat setiap cewek yang melihatnya sih'! Hehehe ...

"Terus, setelah ini kamu mau apa?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku mau ngasah ilmuku dulu biar romantis!" jawab Ulquiorra penuh percaya diri.

Grimmjaw dan kawan-kawan sontak melongo mendengar penuturan Ulquiorra barusan. _Nggak salah? Ulquiorra_ _yang biasanya diam kayak kucing mau belajar jadi cowok romantis? Nggak mungkin! Bakalan hujan angin nih!_ Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kamu pasti sudah diguna-guna ya, sama tuh' cewek? Kok' bisa-bisanya sih' kamu _kecantol_ sama cewek yang nggak jelas?" tuduh Grimmjaw.

"_Ngawur_! Siapa juga yang diguna-guna!" sanggah Ulquiorra tegas.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka kembali bertengkar mulut. Berselisih pendapat. Debat kusir. Szayel yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka, diam-diam cekikikan di tempatnya dan membandingkan antara dua temannya yang berbeda karakter itu. Grimmjaw orangnya cuek dan blak-blakan, sedangkan Ulquiorra orangnya lebih tenang dan kalem. _Bagus sih'. Bisa saling mengendalikan!_ pikir Szayel.

Tapi, sebenarnya seperti apa sih' cewek yang menarik perhatian Ulquiorra itu? Grimmjaw dan kedua kawannya cuma bisa menduga-duga dalam hati dan tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran mereka ...

* * *

Malamnya saat sedang makan ...

"Ibu, dulu Ibu menikah dengan Ayah umurnya berapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau menikah?" ibunya, Momo, berbalik tanya.

"Iya mau!" jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. _Ah, betapa cepat waktu berlalu ..._ desah beliau perlahan. _Ulquiorra_ _yang dulu mungil, klimis, dan culun ... kini sudah besar, tampan, dan ingin menikah_.

"Ibu! Ditanya kok' malah diam sih'? Berapa umur Ibu ketika menikah dengan Ayah?" desak Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Ayahmu 31, Ibu 21 ..." kata Bu Momo.

Ulquiorra menghitung dalam hati. Berarti ... saat ini ayahnya berusia 50 tahun dan ibunya 40 tahun dong'! Pantas, waktu ia lahir ... ayahnya tak lagi bekerja di satu tempat. Alasannya usia ayahnya, Toushirou, terlalu tua untuk bekerja di instansi. Padahal sekarang saja, biarpun beliau bekerja _serabutan_ ... tapi tetap makmur-makmur saja tuh'!

"Memangnya sudah ada calonnya?" tanya Bu Momo.

"Ya, belum sih' Bu ..." Ulquiorra menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Gimana sih' kamu?" Ibunya langsung melotot. "Mau nikah kok' belum ada calonnya? _Ngawur_! Memangnya kamu berani pacaran?"

"Nggak perlu, Bu!" sahut Ulquiorra tegas.

Kening Bu Momo langsung terlipat. Merasa bingung dan amat sangat heran, karena anak semata wayangnya itu belum pernah memiliki teman perempuan yang akrab. Apalagi mengingat anaknya itu amat populer di sekolah. Beliau mengira, jangan-jangan ada salah satu dari gurunya yang naksir ... tapi dengan tegas Ulquiorra menyangkalnya.

Selain itu, Ulquiorra juga jarang keluar rumah. Kecuali jika benar-benar ada urusan yang amat penting, keluar kota dan negeri untuk memotret segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kebudayaan dan juga barang-barang peninggalan bersejarah untuk keperluan majalah antropologi dan kebudayaan tempatnya magang, atau ke perpustakaan-perpustakaan yang ada di sekitar kota tempatnya tinggal, Seireitei. Dia bilang, nggak perlu berpacaran. _Jangan-jangan_ ...

"Modelmu, Ulqui?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Bu Momo.

Ulquiorra langsung mencibir. "Ibu tega amat sih'!"

Majalah antropologi dan kebudayaan mana ada model yang cantik! Paling-paling yang biasa ia temui adalah patung keramat _super_ aneh, artefak-artefak kuno, atau ... yaah, ada sih' yang cantik. _Tapi, yang benar aja! Masa' anaknya disuruh nikah sama dukun sih'? Ah, Ibu ada-ada saja!_ gerutu Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Jujur saja sama Ibu, Nak! Kamu baik-baik saja kan'?" Bu Momo menatap cemas anak semata wayangnya.

"Ulquiorra sehat wal afiat kok' Bu!"

"Kamu tidak berbuat macam-macam kan'?" Bu Momo mendesak Ulquiorra.

"Macam-macam?" Alis Ulquiorra langsung mengernyit. "Maksud Ibu?"

"Itu lho' meng ..."

"_No way_! Nggak ada!" Ulquiorra langsung memangkas perkataan ibunya.

Bu Momo tampak lega mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Ulquiorra memang anak yang baik dan penurut. Beliau bertanya lagi pada anaknya yang masih tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. "Lalu ... bagaimana caranya kamu bisa menemukan wanita idamanmu itu? Fotonya saja kamu nggak punya!"

"Soal itu tenang saja, Bu. Ibu tak perlu khawatir!" kata Ulquiorra seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas.

"Boleh Ibu tahu tidak ciri-ciri wanita itu? Ibu jadi penasaran nih!"

Alih-alih menjelaskan seperti apa rupa wanita idamannya itu, Ulquiorra malah mencoba mengelak dari pembicaraan itu.

"Ada deh'!" katanya. "Nanti juga Ibu tahu kok' kalau saatnya sudah tiba!"

Dibilang begitu sama Ulquiorra malah bikin ibunya tambah _mesem_ dibuatnya. _Nih' anak ..._ _bukannya menjawab pertanyaan orang tua, malah menghindar! Sialan! _gerutu Bu Momo dalam hati.

Namun di sudut hatinya yang lain, Bu Momo tampak senang melihat anak semata wayangnya itu tampak ceria. _Pasti karena pesona cewek misterius itu!_ gumam Bu Momo menduga.

Yaah, tampaknya ... Ulquiorra masih ingin merahasiakan bagaimana sosok wanita idamannya itu dari ayah dan ibunya. Hal ini justru malah bikin mereka berdua nggak bisa tidur! Hhh, capek de~h!

* * *

Belakangan ini, Ulquiorra jadi bersikap aneh. Dia sering terlihat berdua dengan seorang gadis. Sering terlihat memberikan buket bunga mawar pada gadis itu. bahkan cowok berambut kayu eboni itu sudah berapa kali kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yang amat dikenal Grimmjaw dan kawan-kawannya. Anehnya, saat dikonfirmasi dengan yang bersangkutan, Ulquiorra membantah.

"Dia itu hanya temanku kok'! Nggak lebih!"

Grimmjaw, Szayel dan Ggio sempat bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Setiap kali mereka bertiga mempertanyakannya pada Ulquiorra, cowok yang satu itu selalu menyangkal.

_Hubungan tanpa status? Nggak mungkin!_ batin Grimmjaw saling bertanya dan menyangkal.

Bahkan keesokan harinya, anak berambut kayu eboni itu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Hal ini membuat Szayel yang biasanya ceria dan super lebay jadi super _bete_ dan menggerutu di tempatnya.

"Yah, jadi bubar deh'!"

Ulquiorra, Ggio dan Grimmjaw menatap Szayel dengan heran. Nggak biasanya Szayel jadi _sebel_ plus _bete_ kayak sekarang ini.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang, Szayel?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dijodohin sama anak walikota kali!" sahut Grimmjaw asal.

Mereka semua tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Walikota mana ada yang mau ngambil menantu Szayel? _Emang_ sih' tampang dan otak '_cukup menjanjikan_', tapi masalahnya sikapnya itu lho'! Gampang banget panasan dan cukup 'preman' juga. Kalau udah kayak gini sih' orang juga mungkin harus berpikir 100 kali sebelum meminta pemuda itu menjadi menantunya.

"Kan' Kak Ulquiorra mau _married_ sebentar lagi!" tandas Szayel halus.

"Ah, isu itu!" sahut Grimmjaw cuek.

Ggio langsung menimpali ucapan Grimmjaw. "Betul! Betul! Jangan percaya sama isu!"

"Kalian semua jangan munafik deh'! Bikin aku tambah _kesel_ aja!" tiba-tiba suara Szayel naik 3 oktaf, sehingga membuat Grimmjaw dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget.

"Szay, sabar dong'!" Grimmjaw mencoba menenangkan sobat kentalnya itu.

"Szay, Szay, namaku Szayel Apporo tahu!" bentak Szayel galak. "Kamu juga Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra berjengit kaget. Si Szayel memarahinya juga. Cowok manis berambut kayu eboni itu bingung dan berusaha mencari cara agar temannya itu tenang seperti semula.

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah terus terang kalau kamu punya cewek? Kenapa? Kamu bahkan nggak mau nunjukkin calon istrimu itu pada kami! Kamu takut calon istrimu _disamber_ sama aku? Sama aku?" Szayel semakin histeris.

Grimmjaw jadi bergidik melihatnya. Sementara Ggio tak tenang di posisinya, ia amat gelisah. Biasanya kalau Ggio kaget, ia akan sulit berbicara, lupa sama apa yang dipegangnya, lalu ... _Aduh_, apalagi Szayel sampai nunjuk-nunjuk. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau sampai _kecolok_ sama kukunya yang panjang-panjang! Heran, sudah kuliah masih saja malas potong kuku!

"Sebentar dulu, Szayel!" Ulquiorra akhirnya angkat bicara setelah terdiam setelah sekian lama.

Ia mencoba merangkul sobat karibnya itu. Namun yang bersangkutan bersikukuh, sulit direngkuh.

"Kamu anggap apa aku ini, hah?" tuding Szayel kasar.

"DIAM NGGAK!" Ulquiorra membentak galak.

Szayel yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak mendadak ciut seketika. Seperti kerupuk disiram air! Ulquiorra menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut pink di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku nggak nunjukin cewekku? Kamu rugi, hah?"

"Buk ... bukan begitu ..." Szayel tergagap.

Grimmjaw dan Ggio masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak berbicara. Kaget melihat sisi lain dari teman-temannya itu. Szayel yang periang, ternyata amat perasa. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang pendiam, ternyata bisa garang juga.

"_Dengerin_ alasannya kenapa aku nggak pernah bisa nunjukkin cewekku, ya ... _Dengerin_!" Ulquiorra menekan setiap kata-katanya dengan tegas.

Szayel, Ggio, dan Grimmjaw mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ulquiorra menuturkan semua _uneg-uneg_ yang mengganjal hatinya. Sebagai anak satu-satunya Ulquiorra nggak mau ngecewain orang tuanya. Apalagi cewek yang saat ini ditaksirnya belum ia kenal dekat, ia khawatir cewek itu tak sesuai dengan kriteria orang tuanya. Maka dari itu saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih dekat, namun tanpa pacaran alias ngamatin dari jauh keseharian gadis itu.

"Kau tuh enak, Szayel! Saudaramu banyak, jadi kalau orang tuamu ngambek sama menantu satu bisa lari ke menantunya yang lain!" jelas Ulquiorra tegas. "Lha, aku?"

Ketiganya mengangguk paham. Raut wajah mereka mulai normal sekarang. Nggak ada ketegangan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Ggio masih diam di posisinya, masih gemetaran dan wajah super gelisah kayak kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ngerti sekarang, huh?"tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ngerti, ngerti, Kak Ulquiorra ..." jawab Szayel.

"Ka, kami juga ngerti kok!" Grimmjaw dan Ggio ngangguk.

"Lagipula, masih lama kalau aku mau menikah! Aku masih harus belajar dan bekerja dulu!" lanjut Ulquiorra mengangkat alis. "Ibarat motor, baru gigi satu! Alias masih jomblo juga!"

Senyum ketiganya merekah mendengar penjelasan dari Ulquiorra. Meski muka statis dan pendiamnya masih asli, tapi kini anak itu makin romantis dan berisi.

"Ya, udah deh'! Sekarang kita makan dulu ... Udah laper nih'!" Ulquiorra segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak teman-temannya itu ke kantin.

"Oke deh'!" sahut Szayel.

"Ngg, duluan aja deh' Ulqui! Ggio ada sedikit masalah nih'!" Grimmjaw setengah berbisik.

Szayel berbalik dan menatap ke arah Ggio. Tiba-tiba ia melorot lemas tak berdaya. Ia lupa kalau tadi Ggio sedang memgang parcel berisi barang pecah belah—hadiah buat neneknya Ggio, dan ia juga lupa kalau Ggio terkejut ... ia jadi lupa apa yang sedang dipegangnya dan membantingnya secara tak sadar ...

**END**

Anne : (ngangkat alis keheranan) Kok akhirnya jadi gaje gini ya?

Grimmjaw : (ngomel-ngomel gaje) Oi, Author sinting! Gimana sih? Kan yang bikin nih fic, lo! Tanggung jawab dong!

Anne : (sewot) Iya, iya, cerewet amat sih lo, Grimm!

Momo : (sweatdrop) Kalo keseharian Espada kayak begini, ajaib banget ya?

Ggio : (ikutan sweatdrop) Kasian banget si Ulqui punya bapak cebol. (langsung dapet bogem maut dari Toushirou)

Toushirou : (marah tingkat tinggi) HEH, ASAL ELO TAHU AJA ... GUE JUGA NGGAK SUDI PUNYA ANAK _STOIC_ KAYAK DIA! (nunjuk ke arah Ulqui)

Ulquiorra : (langsung mojok di sudut merenungi nasib)

Toushirou : (ngelirik author dan ngasih death glare) DAN ELO, AUTHOR SIALAN! NGAPAIN SIH NGEJADIIN ESPADA TOLOL ITU ANAK GUE? GAK ADA YANG LAEN APA?

Anne : (rada males jawab) Suka-suka gue dong! Kan gue authornya! (natap Toushirou dalem-dalem) Lagian, siapa lagi yang cocok buat ortunya Ulqui? Kan lo punya mata hijau, trus Momo punya rambut hitam, jadinya klop dan pas banget jadi ortunya Ulqui kan? (nyunggingin senyum iblis)

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Sinting lo! Grrrhh!

Szayel : (sweatdrop) Author, kok gue di sini kesannya ngalangin si Ulqui nikah sih? Emang gue yaoi apa?

All : Tampang lo meyakinkan sih!

Szayel : (ikutan Ulqui mojok di sudut)

Anne : (sigh) Wadoh, mereka pundung tuh!

Ulquiorra : (balik lagi ke tempat author dan langsung protes) Gue nggak pundung! Btw, author! Di sini kok gue OOC banget sih? Kayaknya lo seneng banget bikin tokoh yang OOC, ga takut digebukin FC gue?

Anne : (garuk-garuk kepala) Habis, lo kelewat dingin sih. Ceriakan harimu dong! Senyum gitu, susah amat!

Grimmjaw : (kesel) Jiah, dia malah ngiklan!

Anne : (ikutan kesel) biarin suka-suka gue dong! Orang mulut-mulut gue!

Grimmjaw : Btw, cewek yang dimaksud dalam fic ini siapa sih? Bikin penasaran aja!

Szayel : Tauk! Gue sampe ribut-ribut sama si _Cuatro Espada_ ntuh! Siapa sih?

Anne : (ngernyitin alis) Masa' ga tau? Itu loh si Hime. Cewek yang ditaksir sama Ulqui pas tuh cewek diculik sama dia ke Hueco Mundo!

Szayel, Grimmjaw, Ggio : (melotot kaget) HAAAAHHH? SERIUS LO?

Anne : (nutup kuping) Berisik lo pada! Biasa aja kali!

Grimmjaw : Pantesan tuh anak semangat banget di sini! Bertingkah aneh pula! Ternyata dia toh penyebabnya!

Ulquiorra : (_blushing_) BERISIK LO!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Ng, author, mendingan cepet selesaiin deh obrolan ga pentingnya.

Anne : Iya gue tau! (menghadap para readers) Bagi para readers yang membaca fic ini, saya mohon saran dan kritiknya. Minta sekuel juga boleh, saya akan mencoba membuatnya nanti. (ngebungkuk hormat)

Szayel : Ok, Ladies en Gentleman thanks for read this fic and ...

All : (teriak di kuping Szayel) PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Szayel : (langsung semaput+budeg mendadak)


End file.
